Together Again
by A.L. Mitchell
Summary: STORY UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I've decided to redo this story not completely but just so I can clear things up and everything, for your benefits. **_

_**Sorry again for all the crap before let's hope this is the last time I change the story so much.**_

_**Thank you for all your support,**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_

_**Ch. 1 **_

_**Intro**_

It was the middle of fall the people of Britain, we nestled in our beds at night for warmth, it was so cold and it wasn't even winter! It scared my people because the pirates attacked in the fall and beginning of winter and now.

Yes my people, I was the princess of Britain, my mother was the queen, and my father was the king. I'm an only child, the only company I had was Dimitri, my father's guardian. He was the sweetest man I have ever laid eyes on, not to mention handsome. We bonded instantly because of my lack of friends and my parents wanting to keep me close to them at all times because I was kidnapped as a baby, they- unfortunately- still treat me like one. It was fine at times and embarrassing at others. I wasn't spoiled rotten even though some would say I was, I am more of the rebellious type. But they don't see it as that, their poor daughter.

One day Dimitri and I kissed for the first time, we were both madly in love at the time and finally decided to push passed the line, we were caught by one of the maids. I don't know who up at this point but I didn't regret it at first until father dismissed him from his duties. I cried for him to stay and we would keep our distances but he wouldn't hear it.

Dimitri left calmly saying he'll be back for me since told him I would come with him wherever he went but he said in a few years time he would come back for me. I was fourteen then, it's been three years since then. Today's my birthday and Britain is celebrating with a ball in my honor.

The ball room was elaborately decorated in sea blue and pink decorations. Candles, curtains, tablecloths, everything. Food was being cooked now and I was being preparing in a floor length gown made of a light purple silk, and what gown would go without a couple pounds of jewels and to top it off a five pound tiara with multiple layers of makeup.

I turned to the mirror hoping and praying this would be my last year celebrating my birthday here. I ignored my displeased face and turned it into an awed one when mother stepped into the room.

"Oh Rose you look absolutely beautiful!" she patted my glove covered arm, her usual affectionate gesture. It was never a 'I love you' or anything it just meant 'I can't show affection to you in public so this is what you get' kind of gesture. Father on the other hand liked to squeeze me to death in his bear hugs. He didn't care what people thought of him, he was king whether they liked it or not and how he shows his love to his own flesh and blood is none of their business.

"Thank you." I said in a monotone, she glared at me.

"Be on your best behavior and don't be rude to the other guests like the last time."

I smiled and remembered when I turned my shoulder to everyone who wanted a dance or a word with me. Every eligible man had almost thrown themselves down at my feet begging for just one quick dace so they could sweep me off my feet like they did every other beautiful women in the room. And they thought I didn't notice.

_**I'll end it here. **_

_**Review for the next chapter!**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**How do you like it so far?**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All rights reserved.**_

Ch.2

The ball was starting and I was at the entrance doors waiting to get this over with. I still plan to turn my shoulder to everyone in the room, well the eligible men at least. I wanted Dimitri the most and I waited, he was coming tonight I could feel it in my bones.

"Our daughter, Rosemarie." My father boomed from the inside, the doors burst open and I stepped into the room everyone clapped for me and my beauty, I didn't care, I didn't smile.

Many men came up to me. Most were drunken fools; some were sober but all asked for a dance or a kiss. I slapped one who got too confident with me. That's when I noticed a tall dark and handsome man right in front of me. I knew the shoulder length brown hair well, it was Dimitri. I stayed where I was, that's when it happened, the drunken men attacked. At least that what I thought but it must have been an act. The people nearest of me were yanked back and sent spiraling to the floor and into other people. Dimitri finally looked back at me and walked over casually. I stood frozen as he pulled a knife on me and held it to my throat. The people in the audience wrestled with the men but they were stronger.

"Good to see you again, love." He whispered in my ear lowly, I had to strain to hear him myself.

"Same here" I whispered back totally at ease even with the knife held close to my skin.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you wish for her to see another birthday I suggest you make a pathway to the door and leave us be as we set sail." his voice shouted in my ear, it rung when he stopped for an answer. Everyone looked to my parents.

"Let them" he answered lowly. There were several gasps around the room. I tried to hide my smile by covering it up with a grimace.

"Very well then" men formed a circle around us and we walked out of the room. We walked into the dark; nobody said a word and the knife never retreated.

We filed into a massive ship and set sail before Dimitri led me into a door on the main deck. He let the knife drop to the floor and spun me around to kiss him for the first time in three years.

It ended too soon,

"Fate has spared you in your beauty, Rose."

_**REVIEW!**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**REVIEW…..for me please**_

_**All Rights Reserved **_

Ch.3

"So did I" I didn't want to push him in the subject but I did want to know why he ignored me the whole day. I thought about this but I was still frightened when he yelled at me.

"If you're wondering why then just ask"

"Ok, why?"

"I have to let my men know that I hate you and your family, even though I don't hate you but still they don't need to know."

"So you did that for your reputation amongst your crew?"

"Is that a bad thing?" I thought for a moment, maybe he's right, he has to keep something up so they'll respect him, yet in some ways it doesn't make sense, like the fact that he had almost every crew member on the ship touching me and he didn't care when he saw it happen. But still I had to understand where he stood he is the captain after all.

"I guess not but at least come talk to me once in awhile or I'll send myself back to the cells and you'll be all alone here." It wasn't true I probably will most likely come here if he did it again, he saw right through me when he narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

We lay there for moments longer before he had to leave to get the day started. I pouted, he laughed saying I could stay here as long as I wanted and that he'll be back soon.

Dimitris POV (**Writers block with Rose sorry its ganna be short**)

I left Rose in the room for the time being, my crew needs constant watching in order to keep my ship running properly. I went up to the main deck to check the coordinates of my destination.

"How are we doing Ralf?"

"Good sir one day's travel."

"Good coordinates."

"70 degrees North and 20 degrees South."

"Very nice" I went to the stairs to look over the crew. They all seemed to be working at a steady pace some men slacked off but not enough to upset anything or anyone so I went to check on Rose.

She was fast asleep in the bed with my pillow close to her chest. I smiled; she looked so peaceful, much like an angel. I went over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek she stirred but didn't awaken. I closed the door silently behind me and went back up to the deck.

"Sir the British are nearing toward us!" Christian called from his position. He was right they were right behind us.

"What do we do?"

"We wait." I went in my room to fetch Rose.

_**Please R&R **_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All rights reserved **_

_RosesPOV_

Ch.4

I was sleeping peacefully when I was shook awake by Dimitri.

"Rose get up!" he nearly shouted. I, thinking we were under attack, sprang from the bed. He came over to me and leaned into my ear

"I'm sorry" He kissed me hard after that as an apology, I accepted and kissed him back letting him know that it was ok, whatever it was. He bound he hands together without breaking the kiss and led me outside where I saw The Royal British Ship. Now I know why he did that.

Every guard on the ship was at the side facing us, weapons ready for anything, I spotted my mother easily. She was on the main deck with 20 guards surrounding her. Dimitri pulled out a knife and held it to my throat tightly. Mother looked pained for a second then it disappeared without a trace.

"Dimitri what a pleasant surprise." She said in a stone cold voice. Dimitri, who wanted her to see us clearly, moved up to the main deck, dragging me with him. He went to the railing of the ship and put the knife closer to my throat.

"Sadly I can't say the same to you, your highness…" he spat at her, I hid my smile from her.

"Yes that would be so. Let my daughter go now or were taking your ship down and you will be put into custody for your crimes against Great Britain." He chuckled darkly, his chest rumbled with a moan.

"I don't think that's possible. You see Rose doesn't want to leave" he trailed the knife down lower and lower, the tip barley touched me but I still felt waves of pleasure run through me. I shivered with the new feeling when he ran it back up and traced my neck and face with it.

"No she doesn't she wants to come back home" again he chuckled; he was antagonizing her when he moved the hand he used to hold me around my abdomen. Her face reddened.

"No she wants to stay here right Rose?"

"No she doesn't! She's mine and you can't have her!" she took the gun from one of the guards and aimed at his head.

"How about we let her choose? What do you think Rose, do you want to choose and prove your infamous mother wrong?" I nodded. He let me go and helped me up on the railing making sure I didn't fall into the chilling waters that waited below, chanting a soft rhythm around the boats as they hit.

"If she jumps to you she can stay and you let me go, if she chooses me respect her decision and let her, my ship, my crew, and I go. Deal?" My mother thought about this for a second and nodded.

"Deal." She looked smug thinking I would choose to go back to Britain. I would never go back not after what she did to me when father died.

**Flashback**

_I went to my room after some training with Dimitri one night. I had just lain down on my bed when mom came into my room; she was drunk I could tell by the way she staggered over to me._

"_You killed him, you killed him, you killed him!" she shouted as her fists connected with my face. It was afterwards that I realized what she was talking about. Father died and she thought I killed him. I cried loudly that night that Dimitri came into my room and held me until I fell asleep. _

_Another time was when I was in training and I couldn't walk properly. I walked across the room a hundred times over and over again and I still couldn't walk properly. She and Mrs. Malian were getting irritated. She came over to me and in front of Dimitri she slapped me across the face, hard enough to leave a handprint. Dimitri, who was in the shadows and only I could see him, looked like he wanted to kill her but stayed where he was. He stole into my room to check on me later in the middle of the night after mother had got done yelling and hitting me. Again he stayed with me until I fell asleep. _

_**End of flashback**_

I stood on the railing for an agonizingly long time just to tease her. Dimitri squeezed my waist encouragingly, already knowing my decision.

"Hurry up Rose I don't have time for your games. I want to go home and get off this filthy ship." She spat. I waited a little longer and turned to Dimitri.

"Get me down from here please." He smiled and put me down gently. My mother screamed

"You whore! How can you choose him over your people!" She fired the gun and missed us, but just barely. Dimitri pushed me on the ground and covered me with his body. He shouted orders at the crew and they started moving to get the ship away. They didn't fire at us and we didn't fire at them, mother was holding up her promise. I knew she would forget me completely and not want me back, she would be forever mocked. I smiled at that.

Dimitri got off of me and checked me for any injuries; he found none. Joshua came up to us as he helped me up from the ground.

"Are you alright sir?" he asked frantically. Dimitri nodded and led me down the stairs and into his room. He threw me against the wall and attacked me with kisses.

I lay tangled with Dimitri after, I felt alive and content for once in my miserable life. I heard his steady heartbeat against my ear as I fell into the most peaceful sleep ever.

I woke up cuddled against him, his arm was latched around my waist and one of his hands was tangled on the mess I call my hair while I was squished into his chest, caught up in a ball with the blankets and him. He was still fast asleep, I tried to pull away from him but he only tightened his grip on me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said startling me.

"I was going to get up and get ready for the day." I blushed

"No you're not. Your staying here with me until I tell you, you can leave." I nodded and went back to my position against him. I slept some more as well as him. Throughout the day that was what we did and some things in between.

I got up once again to brush my hair but he pulled me back down.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to brush my hair."

"Is that all?" he asked suspiciously, I blushed and giggled.

"Do you want to brush my hair?" he grunted and pulled out the brush from the nightstand. Gently, oh so gently, he pulled the knots out of my hair to where it felt like silk to the touch. We sat and talked for awhile and finally went to sleep.

_**Review**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All Rights Reserved **_

Ch.5

Morning came without Dimitri at my side. I groaned and turned over, I was so sore everywhere. My body screamed with every move I made. I could care less at the moment because I heard a shout coming from outside. I got up to see what it was for.

Everybody was rushing with the ropes, sails, and the anchor.

_We must be going on shore._

I was right when I saw the small island just ahead of me. I walked up to the main deck. Dimitri, who spotted me, came over and kissed me. I was shocked to say the least, last time he told me he wanted to keep up his reputation amongst the crew; I guess he told them about us. Oh well that's good news to me. He broke away too quickly, I whimpered at the loss

"Don't pout I plan to finish this later" he whispered in my ear, I shivered anxiously which in return caused him to chuckle.

"What are we doing going to shore?" I asked.

" I need something that I hid a long time ago that and I'll see if I can find any gold or jewels for you." he was teasing me now which meant he was in a good mood, I just hope someone doesn't kill it.

"I don't know mother would love for a man like you to spoil me rotten."

"But she doesn't like me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No it's a good thing because I get her rebellious daughter."

"Oh is that what I am to you?"

"No you're much more."

It went on like this for awhile, we teased each other back and forth until we anchored and had to go on shore. Even then we didn't stop; we gave the crew members a good laugh though.

Dimitri took out a piece of cloth and read out the coordinates. We started walking what it seemed like forever. Finally we stopped and the men started digging.

"This may take awhile. Let's go for a walk" he whispered in my ear I nodded and we walked away.

It was nice to enjoy the view of the trees and the cool breeze that floated by. I was in complete shock because I've never seen any type of flower grow to the size of my head and there were leaves bigger then my whole body and Dimitri's combined.

I walked closer to a flower that was purple, red and pink. The purple was the color of the petals the red made a star shape in the middle of in and the pink was in the middle; it looked almost as if it was glowing in there. It was a tiny thing, smaller then the palm of my hand too.

"Don't get to close to it Rose, that's a Red Star, very poison's to anyone who touches it." I backed off quickly and went to stand next to him. He kissed my cheek before we went back to the crew.

"Dimitri why did we come here?" I asked. He smiled and took a long time before he answered.

"Let's just say I buried something very important here and word got out about it." I didn't say anything else; I was lost in thought on what it could be. More gold and jewels? He has enough why does he need more? Or maybe it could be a family heirloom. The thoughts twisted in my mind like a snake, it could be anything.

We reached the spot where the men waited. Some were still digging before I heard a large _thump_. They shouted up at us and drug up a heavy looking chest covered in dirt.

"Bring it back to the ship" he said with authority, I shivered from his voice.

"Yes sir" we went back to the ship quickly. The crew cleaned off the chest and brought it in Dimitri's treasure room.

I followed him in and closed the door. He took out a key and slid it onto the slot at the top of the chest and pulled in open. Inside there was another smaller chest, he opened that one, and then the next one, and two more chests before he pulled out a small thin cloth that was wrapped around something. He unwrapped it carefully and showed it to me. It was a small, thin gold flute with little numbers carved into the thin metal. I tried to get a better look at it but he closed his hand around it.

"Why do you have that?" I asked he smiled and sat down bringing me into his lap.

"It's a family heirloom. It's been past down for generations" he whispered sadly.

"What does it do play pretty music for me?" I teased, he looked at my horrified, I stopped my laughing and looked at his horror stricken face and realized its not a joke to him.

"Rose this isn't a child's toy this can be dangerous" I raised an eyebrow, he isn't making sense isn't it a child's toy, well except its gold and not wood or cheap metal they used.

"In what way can this be even considered dangerous?" I asked his eyes darkened angrily. I covered my mouth and mentally slapped myself for pushing him _again._

"Dimitri I didn't mean it that way, I'm so sorry I won't say it again" he calmed down slightly and kissed me roughly.

"It's alright. I nodded frantically and kissed him. He responded instantly and then pulled away I pouted and he chuckled.

"Will you play for me?" I asked suddenly

"No it's not a toy Rose" He nearly said gently at me I shrugged and cuddled into him.

"I can't. I'll explain later but for now I need to check on the crew." He put the flute back in the maze of chests and set me down on the bed before he left. I went to sleep quickly and had the craziest dreams.

I was standing in a desert with Dimitri; he held the flute in his hand and spoke to me I couldn't understand a word he said it was like he was in a tunnel and he was standing right next to me. he put the flute to his lips and played the most beautiful melody I've ever heard.

Then the scenery changed into some place strange. It's too hard to hard to explain everything was different.

Then the dream ended.

_**PEOPLE REVIEW! **_

_**~ A.L. Mitchell**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**YOU GUYS RULE!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All Rights Reserved **_

Ch. 6

Another dream came afterwards. We were still in the same strange place as before. There was a loud ringing sound, like a bell maybe. The doors opened everywhere and out filed people I panicked and clung to Dimitri's arm. He shook me off and disappeared into the body of people. I ran after him trying to avoid everybody. They were wearing strange cloths and holding strange objects on their backs and in their arms. I didn't know where to go and I lost Dimitri entirely. I cried out in frustrating. How could I have lost him? I walked around the strange for a long time. Finally I spotted him and ran into his arms.

"Welcome to the time period of 2012 at St. Vladimir's Academy" he said and everything faded away.

I sat up in the bed confused. 2012 St. Vladimir's Academy? Its only 1800 and I'll never live to be that old. I shook it off, it's just a dream.

Dimitri was still gone so I tried to go back to sleep, I didn't and gave up after awhile. I sighed

_Where is Dimitri? _I thought someone came in the door and drug me out of the room. I screamed for Dimitri helplessly. He didn't show up.

"He's not coming for you. He's out cold in the cell below us." Someone said. I screamed louder. He can't be unconscious now. I kicked out at the crew members that tried to grab me, they won and I was at their mercy.

They touched, kissed, licked and terrorized my body; each chosen man had his turn in me. I never have felt so alone and helpless in my life Dimitri wasn't here to save me from these brutes and neither was I. I was numb, cold, and scared that I didn't move under their abuse I was lying still, what was the point in screaming when nobody would care? When they'd just laugh and congratulate each other.

The world started to blur into one and before I knew it I was lying back in Dimitri's bed naked, my clothes were tossed somewhere in the room.

"You tell the captain about any of this and we kill him and you! Got it?" the one that pulled this whole scheme together held me by the throat while he was on top of me. I managed a small 'yes' from my raw voice, he grunted and left me to a long lonely night.

I didn't sleep at all that night, I just cried until there were no more tears left to shed but still I missed Dimitri. They said he was in the sea, deep down I knew that was a lie. He couldn't be still out unless he was dead. No he can't be he's too strong for death. I wanted to go look for him but I couldn't move everywhere hurt like hell and everything started to spin and before I closed my eyes Dimitri stumbled in holding his head.

"Rose" he fell on the bed next to me and blacked out just as I did.

It wasn't until later I woke up next to Dimitri he was snuggled into my breasts and snoring softly. I laughed which in return made me wince in pain. I looked down at myself and gasped as I saw me creamy skin was now covered in purple bruises and cuts. Dimitri woke up and moaned at the pain in his head then looked at me.

"Dimitri" I squealed and threw myself at him. He caught me and threw me down on my back before climbing on top of me.

"What happened?" he growled. I didn't answer, thinking maybe if I wait long enough he won't ask. I tried not to tell him what happened but I gave up seeing that if I don't soon he'll break my wrists. I told him everything from the raping to my emotions I felt when they violated me. By the end of my story he was visibly angry. He stormed out of the room with his gun at his side.

I heard shouts and gun shots may times before he came back. He put on one of his shirt on me and drug me to the main deck.

"Christopher, Joshua, Adrian, Jesse, and Ralph you are put to death for the violation and treason of my wife and I. Do you have anything to say!" they shook their heads Dimitri rose a hand and the other crew members beat them to death and threw them into the waters.

"As for the rest of you seeing that you didn't do much to us you will be working twice as hard for the next 14 days. I want all of you to scrub the ship clean every day, every single one of you is to keep watch all night long and no food or water for three days." Harsh punishment but they deserved it for what they did to me. Dimitri led me back to the room and put out a clean bowl of water and a rag to wash me with. He was gentle next to the cuts and whenever I cried out in pain he would kiss me gently before moving on. By the time he was done I felt better, cleaner. He laid down beside me completely naked and fell asleep.

Since Dimitri executed one of the crew members that steered the ship, I don't know what the official name is, he had to steer all day and did he look good doing it too. I could watch him all day.

Now I was sitting at the bow (front) of the boat smelling the salty sea air that flew with the wind totally at ease.

_**Sorry it's so short I have to go to my aunts to babysit. So I'll update later. **_

_**Please review and I'll give you a longer chapter next time I update.**_

_**~ A.L. Mitchell **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! I made a poll question and I want to know your opinion….open to everyone! O and please keep up the reviews!**_

_**Hmmmmm….looking at pics from 1910….not really a good time period as I thought…shoot…ok I'm changing the time period to 1800's….i admit it you were right but you still like my book all the same right?**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All Rights Reserved To RM**_

Ch.8

It's been three days since the execution and everything's been better, I'm healing nicely, as Dimitri says. He's still at the main deck teaching someone else the basics on the coordinates and steering. I was at the front in my usual spot on top of some barrels looking over the sea.

"So you want me to go which way?" he asked Dimitri for the hundredth time. I rolled my eyes and felt bad for him. Dimitri repeated what he said again and finally told him to figure it out and came to stand by me.

"Can't he get it right?" he asked annoyed as he put his arms around my shoulders lightly. I winced, I was still in a lot of pain he's trying to be as gentle as he can but the cuts and bruises were everywhere.

"He's just a kid" I defended he laughed at me and sat down.

"Yeah I guess you're right I shouldn't be so hard in him"

"Yeah you shouldn't" he playfully pushed me and kissed my forehead.

"Very funny Rose, I'm going to go help him some more." He kissed me again and left.

The afternoon passed by slowly. Dimitri went off somewhere on the ship leaving me alone, which scared me but I could handle it.

Dimitri's POV

I hate leaving Rose alone but I had to get her some medication from a hospital she's in too much pain. It's a great risk to take now that I mixed up two time periods. I recognized 1910, and 1800's. The time period is in 1800's, the little technology is from 1910. Little is because there just starting to make cars and trains.

I took out the flute and put it to my lips. I positioned my fingers over the holes to play one at a time to travel into the year 2000. I played the first note, the second, the third, and last the forth. Rose came into the room just as I finished the forth note. The scenery changed and Rose came with me.

We were in front of a large hospital she looked wide eyed around us. Cars passed by quickly she stepped one step closer to the street off the sidewalk, I grabbed her arm and yanked her back before she got hit by the car that swerved to miss her.

"Rose what are you doing you could have been killed!" I whispered angrily she shook her head at me. I looked around again.

"Where are we?" she asked

"Were in the year 2000. Why did you come in the room when I told you to stay up on the main deck?" she looked confused when I drug her into the door of the hospital building. She struggled in my grip when she saw the doctors and nurses rooming around to the rooms with needles and people in grenies.

Rose clung to my arm painfully. I led her to the waiting room and sat her down on one of the chairs.

"Rose stay here and don't move." I said sternly she nodded once and I left to go get her medication and peroxide for her cuts. I don't want them to get infected and she gets a disease.

I walked up to one of my good friends Doctor Lissa Dragomir she showed me where to go and knew who I was and where I came from.

"Dimitri how are you doing?" she asked when she walked over and hugged me

"I've been fine thank you. Listen I need some supplies." She held out a bag for me already. I smiled and took it from her.

"You better hurry there isn't a lot of time for you to be here, remember?" she raised an eyebrow at me, I nodded.

"Thank you Lissa." She waved me on and I left with Rose and took us back to our time period.

Back to Roses POV

I was shocked to say the least. Dimitri could travel through time? What kind of sick world is this?

Thoughts ran through my mind like a title wave. I couldn't stand up straight and he noticed and took me into the room.

"Rose are you ok?" the tension in his voice laced through, he was scared for me.

"I'm fine, I just need a minute" I whispered while lying down on the pillows. He put a strange looking bag in the trunk at the end of the bed then came to lie down next to me. He wrapped me in his arms and kept my head grounded while I got my bearings together.

After an eternity of thinking I finally got my head straight enough to ask him some questions.

"Why did you go there?" I whispered

"I had to get medical supplies for you" he said

"Why?"

"I didn't want your cuts to get infected"

"Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"An old friend of mine. She's a doctor there"

"What was that weird bag you were holding?"

"It has the stuff I need in it."

"That's not what I was asking"

"That's what I'm telling you" he got up off the bed and retrieved the bag. He pulled out a brown bottle with some circle cloths and some more circle things, I picked one up it was soft and fluffy (**ace wraps, peroxide, cotton balls.**) he took it away, opened the brown bottle, put some of the liquid on the soft fluffy things, grabbed my arm and put the fluffy thing on one of my cuts. It stung really bad so I yanked my arm away he responded by pulling it back this time he held it tighter. I still managed to yank it away.

"Stop Dimitri it hurts" I whined

"Well it wouldn't hurt as bad if you just hold still." He pulled at my other arm but I jumped off the bed and tried to run for the door, I got there and opened it then it closed. I pulled at it and it wouldn't budge I looked up to see what the problem was and saw his hand holding it shut. I turned around and he was standing there smiling.

"It's not funny it hurts!" I yelled, his smile brightened just a bit. He put me back on the bed and put the fluffy thing back on my arm I yelped at the contacted.

_**HHHmmmm…..should Rose fight Dimitri and it turn into something more….review and tell me what you think. **_

_**~ A.L. Mitchell **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys,**_

_**The votes are in….there will be a baby, twin's one boy one girl….let me know how they should look I'll put up another poll; let you vote on the names if you want to. So how about it? Review and tell me. If you have any name suggestions let me know.**_

Ch.9

He held me still while I thrashed around looking for an escape. It was useless since he was sitting on top of me with his legs straddling my upper body and his legs were wrapped around mine, holding them still.

"Let me go! Get that stuff away from me!"

I screamed when he brought the ball to my face and put in on one of the deeper cuts on my cheek. It stung worse than the others on my arm.

"Rose stop moving or you're going to…shit….bleed." when said that my cheek gushed blood into my mouth. I wanted to spit it out but didn't want to ruin the blankets so I swallowed it. Dimitri who noticed this grimaced and wiped my cheek off with his shirt that he just took off.

I couldn't help but stare at his perfect body. The way his muscles rippled with every movement and how they were strongly built. His abs well defined and hard to the touch, I noticed this when I ran my hands over them. He shuttered at the touch and leaned into it. I kept this up as he cleaned the cuts and before I knew it I had an idea, the cuts still stung and I didn't like it, so the idea is to distract him, push him off and make a run for it.

So far he's falling for it. I pushed him off and made for the door, it would of worked if he didn't catch me halfway off the bed.

I thrashed under his weight and lashed out with my fists; he tried to make me stop but was failing.

"Rose hold still" he held my hands above my head.

"No not until you get that stuff away from me!" I tried to wiggle my way out, again it didn't work. He did the unexpected; he leaned down and captured my lips with his. He didn't stop there; he took off my dress with one swift movement and gently removed my underwear.

**Time skip** (Sorry, maybe later)

I fell asleep tangled with Dimitri.

In the morning I got out of bed to see where he went, putting my cloths back on and brushed my tangled hair. I looked down at myself and saw that he cleaned the rest of the cuts while I was asleep.

Looks like I'm going to have a talk with him.

I went up to the main deck and found him sitting next to one of the crew members, talking. I didn't intrude on them so I went into the back of the ship and watched the other members work on the sails and cleaning the floors.

Quietly I watched them work. The afternoon came with lunch for me, stale bread and butter. I ate it reluctantly and threw the leftovers in the sea.

Night came back for another visit to the ship and crew, who went to their bunks below. I retreated to Dimitri's room and stripped into some night cloths. He came in later and slid in next to me.

"Where were you today?" he whispered

"In the back of the ship. Why?" his arm snuck around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Just wondering. I didn't see you all day"

"Oh…." Then I fell asleep.

**Seven days later**

It's been seven days and we were headed for a Port in Russia. I surprised that we got this far up in the North? I don't know, I've never learned about it. But I was excited to be in a different country besides Britain or France.

The port was HUGE! I mean gigantic. There were at least two hundred ships and more were coming in behind us. We docked with the help of the port keepers.

Dimitri helped me off and paid the one of them then took me to the stores there. He got me three dresses then took me to the jewelry store. He picked out a large diamond and sapphire necklace with large round sapphires and in between them was a small circle of diamonds. It was beautiful with the slim fitting black and dark blue dress he got me. He was spoiling me I could tell and I liked it probably a little too much but at this time I didn't really care.

More shops passed by us as we walked around the small town.

"Dimitri won't we get caught?" people were looking at us suspiciously and whispering to each other in their language.

"Why would you think that Rose?" he asked, I shrugged.

"It's not common here to see Englishmen walking around, especially couples."

"Oh….I guess that's alright." We walked on for awhile longer and watched the sun set at the shore line before heading back to the ship. The crew was there already in there bunks so we headed to our room. _Our room._ I liked the sound of that.

He got undressed and slid in the bed; I did the same thing and slid in with him. We sat and talked for a little while since both of us couldn't sleep. Finally it came to me, Dimitri got up and went to the treasure room and told me to go to sleep, he'll be back in a minute. I didn't get to sleep until he slipped back into the room. I was pulled backwards and hit in the back of the head twice before I was overcome with the dark.

I remembered flashes of light and dark, men shouting, and a cold metal bed with chains then nothing. It happened several times before I was in a white room, restrained to it. I looked around, no windows, no doors. There was a creaking sound behind my head I couldn't look to see who stepped in. a hand came down and stroked my cheek before slapping it, hard enough to send me back into the black.

_**Ooooo who's the kidnapper or in this case Rose-napper. Is Dimitri alright? Who do you want to be the kidnapper? What happens to Rose next? Review and tell me what you want to see! O and please vote at least 10-15 people because you love me too much to say no…on my profile page. Thank you for all the reviews, keep up the good work!**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everybody, **_

_**I'm kind of sad right now. So I guess I can write a chapter for ya', I hope you still like the story so far. Let me know how you think of it….new polls coming soon. Names for the babies I've chosen and they're going to be (for the boy) Hunter Levi, (for the girl) Chrissy Jane. But you guys will be choosing the looks of the babies. There will be a poll for it. As far as reviews go I'm happy about them I love the feedback you're giving me. So keep it up and more chapters will be in store.**_

Ch. 10

I finally woke up from the last time I was hit. The first thought that ran through my mind was _'Dimitri'_ I started to panic and struggle against the restraints. It was no use they wouldn't budge I tried my next option, screaming, the thing we girls are meant to do when in danger. It felt like forever when I stopped, my throat hurt too much to continue. So now I lay there, tired and alone.

I thought of Britain and my spiteful mother then I thought of my father. How he used to put me on his shoulders and run us around the castle, the way he would spin me around in circles until we both got dizzy and threw up. Then mother would sit on her throne and glare at me the whole time.

Dimitri snuck into my thoughts when I tried to push them away, I lost in the end.

**Flashback**

It was before the plague that killed my father and he was still alive.

He had just hired Dimitri as one of the guardians of the castle, he was impressed by his skill and loyalty toward us and within a few months he was the head of the guardian training and the guardians. I was just turning 16 and he was 23 but age didn't matter to us we still saw each other often. He didn't like the idea of me being so young but got over it when he realized I was much more mature then other women guardians he worked with. After awhile he stopped seeing me, then father died, mother turned cruel, and Dimitri disappeared leaving me a note that broke my already fragile heart. To this day I remember it word for word;

_Dearest Rose, _

_I have to leave this place; I can't stand the fact that I'm being threatened by the other guardians and your father by being in love with you. I can't stay in the castle or in your heart anymore. _

_I've joined the life of a pirate and won't be back. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Dimitri_

I said the note out loud to myself remembering how I had planned to kill myself multiple times after he left. But mother had put extra protection around me after the first attempt. I jumped off of a cliff. She came in later that night while I was in the hospital and told me she wished that I had died, that I didn't deserve to live anymore. She was right; after she left I had no will to live anymore. I tried three more times, higher and higher I climbed the cliffs and jumped, I lived with the unfortunate events of witnesses. The night of the pirate attack I had stolen a gun from the weapon room, it was opened and I grabbed one. It was the smallest one they had in there and I took it, hand size, I could hold it to my head and pull the trigger easily. I had the gun cocked and loaded, I raised it to my head, there was shouts coming from outside and bombs shuttered the ground. I dropped the gun on accident, it slipped under my bed and I grabbed the nearest weapon I could find, the candle holder.

The thoughts skipped forward, into the time when I first made love to Dimitri. It was wonderful, filled with all the passion, love, and lust you could ever feel. But the present blew that thought away when someone stepped into my eyesight. It was a woman. She had long red hair and piercing green eyes. She raised her hand, I cringed waiting for the strike that never came, instead she undid the restraints and yanked me up from the metal bed. She took out a long pointed thing with a tube on the top, she pushed it in my upper arm.

"Ouch!...ouch" the world started spinning in circles, I couldn't keep track of where we were going, all I saw was white wall after white wall, one man after the other, door after door. I was commanded to lie on another bed, my body move on its own. I realized what I was going on and jumped off the bed. They reacted instantly by pulling my arms behind my back and forcing my on the bed.

"Get some Alitaza." One of them shouted the pointed thing with the tube was jabbed into my again. I screamed and fought off the effects of the thing, they pushed me down and put the restraints on.

"It's not working!" an alarm sounded. Guards filed into the room I kicked, hit, and screamed, but in the end I lost and was back on the bed. I didn't know what they were going to do to me, I was scared.

They put a large plastic tube down my throat.

I woke up.

_I was asleep?_ It felt so real, so vivid. I could feel the ghost of the tube whenever I swallowed. I got out of the bed and ran out of the room.

I was met by the cool sea air. The wind had picked up slightly. The cool waters hummed around the ship and the clouds rolled in.

"Rose?" someone called from behind me. I jumped and spun around holding my chest.

"Rose" it was Dimitri; I ran into his arms and cried. He brought me to the staircase, seeing that I didn't want to go back inside.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked. It took him awhile to answer but he did

"What are you talking about? You weren't asleep. But you were like a ghost. Going around the ship, like you were in a trance" he didn't answer my question, which irritated me.

"How long?"

"Five days"

"Five days! How was I asleep for five days?" I jumped up from him and started pacing in front of him, he sat back nervously and waited for me to sit back down. I didn't.

"You were never asleep"

"Yes I was!" I yelled at him, he just glared and didn't say anything

"No you weren't….you" before he could finish I ran into the side of the boat and threw up. He came over and held my hair from my face.

"Are you ok?" he asked when I was done. He ran and got some water and made me rinse my mouth out.

"Do I look ok?" I snapped, he glared and grabbed my arm.

"Excuse me?" he growled, I felt sick again and threw up over the side of the boat. He, again, held my hair back. I finished and he gave me more water, he checked over me from head to toe before he pulled me back into our room. He gently laid me down on the bed and got me a glass of water and bread.

_**Well that was…..interesting… I like how I ended it a little. So should Rose be pregnant now? Should I make the institute part real? What do you want to happen later in the story?**_

_**Review and tell me your answers! Don't forget to VOTE!**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everybody,**_

_**Support is awesome I'd like to give a shout out to **_

_**ItaSaku1**_

_**Vampzgirl**_

_**Coley loves vampire academy**_

_**Katlover101**_

_**For all their reviews and support. Without you guys I probably would have stopped writing the story. And everyone else who's reviewed my story so far, I would have never made it without you with me every step of the way. I LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPE YOU AND OTHERS WILL REVIEW! !**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All Right Reserved To RM**_

Ch.11 (Ch 12 on the thing, they count author notes, Erk)

He made me drink the water, eat the bread before, and stay up for a while longer before he let me go back to sleep. I didn't want to close my eyes because I feared that I would dream that horrible dream I dreamt before. **(Sorry it sounded cool, in theory, bear with me ={)) **reluctantly I gave into sleep, one dream came and it wasn't the one from before this one it was different.

Dimitri and I were running after some children, they were laughing. Dimitri scooped the little boy up and threw him in the air and caught him. I twirled the little girl in a circle, they both were laughing their laughs sounding like little bells. Dimitri came over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then it ended. I sat up from the bed and cried_. It wasn't real? Why couldn't it be real? _ Tears slipped down my cheeks, I looked down at my flat stomach and ran my hands over it, nothing it was still flat. Which made me cry harder, my sobbing woke up Dimitri. He was irritated as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes roughly.

"What's wrong?" his tone was hard and concerning. I threw myself into his arms he started rocking my back and forth slowly. I told him what I dreamt and he didn't say anything about it he just set me on the bed and walked out of the room, I cried myself to sleep, curling myself around a large pillow and piled the blankets on me before.

**Dimitri's POV**

I couldn't think straight right now. Rose told me about her dream and it shocked me to say the least. I wanted children someday but right now, it's too soon. I couldn't say anything to Rose; I thought I might say something that would hurt her. If she was with child or children, she mentioned two in her dream, then what would we name them? Where would we get supplies to fill theirs and Roses needs? How the hell do you take care of them?

But thinking that I had the chance to be a father warmed my heart and thinking of Rose being a mother was like setting it on fire. I, for the first time in my life, felt giddy. I could only hope at this point that she was bearing children. But they were soon crushed by the negative thoughts that weighed down in my mind. What if she can't carry them? What if it was too much for her? What if she got hurt and lost them? They were counter argued by the stronger positive thoughts; no she's strong she can handle anything that gets in her way, and if she's hurt my children are strong like their parents.

I went to check on Rose after the sun started to rise in the horizon. She was sound asleep with my pillow close to her and the blankets twisted around her legs like vicious snakes. I sat down on the bed and watched her for a while. She looked peaceful, angelic. I shook her lightly and she woke up smiling at me.

"Any more dreams?" I asked, she shook her head before bolting to the door. She was vomiting again, I debated on going to the nearest port and getting a doctor but declined, they could be scamming me. When she was finished I helped her wash up then put her back in bed and told her to rest for the day. She argued saying she was fine now, I told her if she didn't I would make her stay in there for three days instead. She shut up after that and went back to sleep.

I went to the main deck and let Jimmy have some rest before the actual day started. Rose came out awhile later, I was about to yell at her when I realized she was sleepwalking. I went to touch her shoulder and she responded by slapping me in the face. I was about to do the same back when there was an island up ahead. I put Rose in our room and shouted at the men to get up. They got dressed quickly and started getting the anchor ready. By the time we anchored and went on the island Rose was wide awake and as hyper as ever. She talked our ears off with non-sense that we could care less about, I was smart and zone out halfway so every time she paused I would say 'Ah-ha' then she would keep going. I had to laugh though, it was really adorable seeing her like this. We got to the shore and hopped out of the boat, Rose was complaining that I wasn't being a gentleman and helped her out of the boat. So I put her back in and helped her back out.

"Better, your highness?" I teased; she hated being a princess so it was fun to watch her reaction to it.

"Much, thank you." Ok I didn't expect that, I guess she liked to tease me back too.

I gave her a quick kiss before we went into the small forest the island has. There wasn't much vegetation here, everything seemed safe enough until three naked men jumped down from the trees surrounding Rose and I. They were painted in red and white paint everywhere but they were still naked so I covered her eyes, she leaned into my touch and buried her head in the crook of my neck. The men responded cruelly by yanking her away from me and holding a knife to her throat.

They spoke to each other in a strange language and laughed. One of them bent down and kissed her cheek, I stepped forward, the two other men held out their spears. They drug Rose off, I couldn't help but fallow them. They led us to a large tribe and sat her down on a chair made out of human bones and leaves. I watched as they showered her in flowers, leaves and foods. She smiled at them and they rejoiced.

"The CoonSan tribe" Jimmy whispered next to me.

"You know about them?" I asked

"Yes, I've read books about them. One of their legends is that there goddess Romachta will be reincarnated and sent to live amongst them forever, as she is immortal. But those are only legends they can't all be true. Can they?" I patted his shoulder as a good job and moved forward to get a better look at _my_ goddess. One old lady stepped up to her and put her hands on Roses stomach.

"Belieze, belieze, belieze!" she shouted all the people cheered and danced.

"What are they saying?"

"It means baby"

"Why wou…" they all looked at me, I glared at them and they went back to watching the strange tribe start a fire. Rose watched in horror as one of the young boys walked up to her with a dead baby in his hands.

"Lanchanta' mya maw blanzana koo." He said as he set the baby at her feet. Roses face turned a deadly pale.

"Jimmy translate"

"Goddess, my brother as an offering to you."

The dead baby was place in the fire. The old lady walked up to Rose and spoke in a hushed tone, Rose looked confused, the lady pointed at the baby in the fire and repeated what she said. It still did not get through to Rose what she was asking. The lady made hand signals until Rose got it, she shook her head. The lady nodded and left.

Rose fainted then, the tribe responded rationally as they swarmed around her shouting.

"Jimmy"

"It's hard to understand with all the voices but their worried about her and the baby, o look their getting the chief"

A heavy build man with a large feather hat came out of the trees. All the people backed away, heads down low completely in silence.

"Belitulo!" he shook Rose roughly

"My wife" I shot up from my place and ran towards Rose without a second thought. I hit the chief hard enough to render him unconscious. The people responded quickly by restraining me in ropes and a large branch.

_**MEGA CLIFF HANGER! HOW YOU LIKE THEM APPLES! You vote for the names of the babies (at least 15 people)**_ _**and I give you the next chapter. What happens next? You got to VOTE! PRONUNCIATIONS: Romachta is: Roma-cha-ta. Belieze: Bel-lie-eez. Lananchanta': La-en-cha-ante-a. I think you can figure out the rest! REVIEW AND VOTE!**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The votes are finally in (Thank goodness)**_ _**so Hunter Levi**_ _**will look like Dimitri and Chrissy Jane looks like Rose. So there you have it! Review and tell me what you think about this next chapter. **_**ONE MORE PERSON NEEDS TO VOTE IF NOT (Finished at the bottom)**

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All Rights Reserved To RM**_

Ch. 12

**STILL IN DIMITRI'S POV**

They tied me to the tree branch and set it in front of the Rose while she was waking up. When she became fully aware of the situation she tried to stand up from the human chair but was pushed back down. I glared at the people.

"Let him go!" Rose commanded, they didn't understand her words so they pointed at me in confusion.

"Garue?" one of them said. I think in meant 'him' not so sure because I couldn't speak their language.

Rose pointed at me and pointed at one of the knife in someone's hand.

"Ooohhh…." One of the men took it and put it to my throat Rose bolted out of her chair and ran over to me taking the knife and cutting me loose of the ropes.

The tribe stared questionably at Rose as she blocked me from the people. They came closer to us, she held up her hand and they stopped.

"Lanchanata' ena lovitolo" they bowed to us. Jimmy pops his head out of a bush smiling and giving me a thumbs-up. I smiled back hoping that we could leave soon. One of the tribe members noticed our little exchange and looked to where Jimmy was at.

"Jami?" One of the ladies in the group shot up and ran to him. They rejoiced over him, now I see why he knew so much about the customs and language.

**ROSES POV**

This is so weird, the people of the tribe sang around Jimmy and one of the younger girls was all over him. She would be considered pretty if you took away all the paint and put a dress on her. But I didn't have time to think more on the subject before Dimitri whisked me away and we ran with the rest of the crew back to our ship.

"Wait what about Jimmy?" I called

"He'll come but right now we need to get you and the baby on the ship!" he nearly tossed me in the small row boat and jumped in. We shoved off and into the ship, Dimitri carried me into our room set me on the bed and left.

He came back a little while later shouting at the men to get us out of here. He smiled at me when he came in.

"Where's Jimmy?" I asked, his smile left his face and was replaced with a grim look. I could feel the blood run from my face; I sat back on the pillows

"Oh…" he started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I asked, he didn't answer for a while, he was too busy laughing.

"I….was jok….ing…with you…..he's here." He came over to me and laid down on the bed , panting.

"That's not funny Dimitri!" I turned away from him and folded my arms around my chest. He laughed some more and tried to apologize. I didn't accept it and gave him the silent treatment.

"I'm sorry Rose I was just joking around with you." He whispered lovingly, I giggled and quickly regained my composer of being mad at him.

"No, no I'm mad at you" I pushed him away and he lightly pushed me back in return.

"Please Rose" he planted a trail of kisses from my ear to my shoulder, I moaned in return.

"Nope not going to happen" I got off the bed and made for the trunk at the end and sat down, my back facing him. I heard the rustling of the blankets and his hot breath was back on my neck. I was losing my own war.

"Stop fighting Rose. It was just one little joke, unless your too sensitive to handle it." my anger boiled, I turned around and slapped him in the face, twice, then went up to the main deck. He didn't fallow me at all thank goodness, but what I saw next was shocking. Jimmy and the girl from the CoonSan tribe were kissing! I looked away ashamed and went back down the stairs. Other crew members did their work with their heads down, felling like I was.

"Mrs. Captain" one of the young boys came over to me, he was about 15 maybe a little younger with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. I was confused about the name he called me but brushed it off thinking he didn't mean any harm; he just didn't know my name.

"Yes?" he had on a small smile that disappeared with nervousness.

"May I take a small break, my hands are killing me" he held them out for me to see, they were all bruised, cut and bloody. I gave him a small nod his smile brightened.

"Now go get me something to eat" I commanded, he looked taken back. I winked letting him know it wasn't true. He scurried off down below, coming back a few minutes later with a small piece of bread and new bandages on his hands.

"Thank you" I took the bread and got a bite out of it before mentioning for him to get back to work. He nodded getting back and got on the ropes to go up on the sail. '_Poor kid'_ I thought.

Dimitri came out a while later and walked to the main deck, it was funny the way he pried Jimmy and the girl from each other. All he did was walk up and pull their heads apart and then he went to the tip of the ship. I laughed at them they way they looked longingly at each other and walked up to him.

"Your forgiven by the way" I said, he didn't talk to me at all for the rest of the day.

_**I was reading the reviews and RusianMoose123 had some really good names that I didn't think about…..if you don't mind RusianMoose123 I'm going to use them they sound a lot better than mine. So NEW NAMES FOR THE BABIES boy: Nikolai, girl: Melanie. THANK YOU RM123! YOU ROCK! Ok so as far as the voting goes I need one more person to vote…just one. You guys are undecided for Melanie. SO ONE MORE PERSON VOTE. IF YOU DON'T I'LL DO SOMETHING DRASTIC TO THE STORY. LIKE KILL SOMEONE OFF AND YOU WONT LIKE WHO I CHOOSE! SO VOTE.**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys,**_

_**So new story I posted called Half Blood Demon and I was wondering if you could read it…for me please? Anyway please review and read the new story…and this one. **_

_**So….I'll choose what Melanie will look like because you were tied between Rose and Dimitri so she'll look like Rose and Nikolai will look like Dimitri. Good?**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell **_

_**All Rights Reserved To RM**_

Ch.13 **(I think)**

It's been three days and Dimitri still isn't talking to me. I tried everything from begging to seducing and still NOTHING after the second day I gave up, it's hopeless.

I was in our room on the fourth day when he came in and climbed on top of me.

"I hope you're going to finish what you started." He smiled wickedly.

"You're a little late" I glared at him, he just kept smiling. He pulled me into a very passionate kiss which led to taking off each other's cloths.

He got off me later in the night to check on Jimmy and Lilia (the girl). So I was left alone for a minute, he came back chuckling to himself.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing"

"No come on tell me."

"Jimmy and Lilia." Was all he said I had to laugh I knew exactly what he was talking about.

In the middle of the night I got up to the kitchen and made myself some rice and tea. Dimitri came down looking for me in the middle of my cooking and asked what I was doing, I just rolled my eyes and said

"Nothing just food for our hungry children and myself." The rice was almost done cooking and the tea water was boiled.

"Mmmm. What about your hungry husband?" I turned around so I could face him.

"Were not married" I started, he interrupted "yet."

"Yet" I finished, he smiled and continued to watch me cook our food. When it was finished he severed it while I made the tea he gave me a bigger bowl and tea.

"Thank you" he kissed me after he was finished and took my dishes after I was done and washed them for me.

Now I was restless and couldn't sleep so I walked up to the main deck and sat down in my usual spot. The wind picked up in a matter of minutes and blew the sails making the ship lurch forward. Some of the crew members came up from there bunks and did some work with the sails before going back to their bunks. They didn't see me the whole time because I was hidden in the shadows and stayed quiet while they did their work.

After a while of sitting alone I grew tired and fell asleep. I had another dream;

I was walking with Dimitri through the forest and then it ended

I woke up in bed snuggled up against Dimitri. He was sleeping soundlessly in the crook of my neck. I silently laughed at him, he acts like a little kid sometimes and it's just too adorable. Then I thought _'great I'll be raising three kids'_ this time I laughed out loud and woke Dimitri. He quickly went back to sleep mumbling something about me being too loud I rolled my eyes.

The morning passed by slowly and Dimitri finally woke up. I ran my hands through his hair

"Good morning" I said. He smiled up at me and gave me a small kiss.

"Good morning" he said back, another kiss before he stood up, stretched, and dressed in his shirt and trousers.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, I shrugged

"Fine, why do you ask?" he shrugged back and gave me one more light kiss before he left to go outside.

I lay in the bed for a while longer before I followed his lead and went to see him shouting at the small boy that asked me for a small break was being yelled at by one of the crew members, he was in tears and I didn't like it one bit so I climbed the ropes to get to where they were. The older men looked up and spotted me, he instantly stopped yelling.

"What's going on here?" the boy bowed his head in shame, having a woman stand up for a man was disgraceful amongst them.

"Ma'am he was slacking off in his work." He said sternly. I glared at him

"He's just a kid."

"But a man no less, ma'am" he's got a point there

"True he is but there's no reason to yell for his wrong doings." This time I made the point, he gave up and nodded

"It won't happen again, I'm sorry" he looked down at the other members who stared up at us. The man left, carefully going around me to get down.

"You shouldn't have done that" the boy said as more tears ran down his cheeks, he wiped them away angrily.

"He was yelling at you"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time." His voice raised in tone slightly. I felt stupid for getting into their problems but I couldn't help it, he's just a kid he doesn't deserve to be treated like that and what's wrong with being protective?

Before anything else was said we came across a disembodied ship in flames. Bodies floated by in the water, charred with the fires of an explosion.

_**Tada….ya like? Review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah go to my profile and see why I put Josh Powell in the story.**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok so I absolutely love the reviews you guys send me I'm not sure where Rose would have the babies….this is kind of a 'make up as I go along' type of story. So review and tell me where you would like Rose and Dimitri's babies should be born, Russia maybe? Or on the ship? Your choice I don't care which. **_

_**So anyway how am I standing with Dimitri, better that he's nicer? Or you like the bipolar thing going on with him? Would you like to see more of the boy on the ship, less of him? What about Jimmy and Lilia?**_

_**Ok so as you saw (maybe) that I changed the rating to 'T' instead of 'M' I'm not comfortable with the whole sex part of the story. Sorry only 15 and a book worm with some really perverted friends, why I hang out with them is a mystery. So I will admit it you were right and I was wrong…BUT YOU STILL LIKE THE BOOK EITHER WAY right? I better go before this gets too long.**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All Rights Reserved To RM**_

Ch.14 (I still think)

The ship was in burning pieces, large clouds of black smoke rose up into the sky like the devils hand waiting to suck the life out of you.

"Rose, Thomas get down here!" Dimitri called out I let the boy go first after he insisted that I go before him I ordered him and he went knowing not to disobey me in my position. He slowly climbed down and got to the bottom before I started my descent. I arrived safe in Dimitri's arms when I put my foot down on the hard wood of the floor, he snatched me up and held me close while we went passed the mass of the ship.

"It looks like there was another ship that went down with this one" said one of the men, some of them lingered to the side of the ship hoping to get a better glance at the wreckage. I stayed close to Dimitri when we passed an army of dead bodies. I cried when I saw that most of them were just kids, 14- 15 at the most, none of them survived they just floated amongst the ruins of the long forgotten ship.

When we moved deeper into the smoke Dimitri led me to our room and sat my numb body on the bed.

"Stay here, you might not want to see this next part" he knew what was coming, more bodies perhaps. I nodded and he left. I waited for him to return and he didn't, I was worried so I went to see what was taking him so long. I went outside and no one was there. The burning ship was still there but no crew, no Dimitri, no dead bodies. Curious I went to the side of the ship and saw one body, a woman's, face down. I leaned more on the side of the railing and fell in and landed on her. We sank lower and lower into the bitter cold water. But I couldn't bring myself to move, she turned around and I got a good look at her face, it wasn't anyone I recognized then I saw the necklace she was wearing. It was a small flute like Dimitri's except this didn't have numbers on it, it had letters and it was silver.

I broke it off of the small silver chain and swam up to the surface to find Dimitri about to jump into the water with me. Was I awake or asleep? It didn't matter right now because he came into the water and swam me back to the ship. The crew hoisted me up then Dimitri. I was drug into our room and stripped of my wet cloths by him next I was thrown on the bed and pulled under the blankets. He stripped as well and jumped in beside me pulling me as close as he could.

We stayed like that until we were both sweating and wanted to uncover ourselves from most of the blankets. Then we laid there forever and there was a knock on the door he got up and answered it. he came back in with two plated of food and handed one to me, it was fish, a little bit of rice and stale bread. I ate greedily and when I was finished I was still hungry. Dimitri finished half of his and gave the rest to me

"No Dimitri you need all of your strength to, you have it." I pushed my plate over to him, he pushed it back

"I'm not the one feeding for three. You eat the rest I'm fine" I frowned but did as he said. When I finished I felt full. He left to give the plates to one of the crew and I knew I only had about a minute to hide the silver flute. So I hid it in my pillow for now because I ran out of time. He came in as I stuffed the flute into the pillow, he eyed me skeptically.

"What were you doing?"

"Umm…." _Think, think, think_."Fluffing my pillow." _Brilliant!_

"Why there perfectly fine"

"Well it was getting flat and you know how I like them nice and fluffy" he bought it and came to sit down next to me.

"No I didn't, I'll keep that in mind after you tell me what you were hiding in there." Ahh shit so close!

"What do you mean? I wasn't hiding anything" my voice squeaked a bit when I said this; he raised an eyebrow he pulled my pillow out from under me. I reacted quickly and threw myself at him I wrenched the pillow out of his hands and got what was inside and threw it back. He searched it and came out empty handed. Then I jumped on the bed and threw it under the small nightstand hopping he didn't notice. I hit his full force and after that I kissed him to distract him from the tiny _clinks_ that came from under the night stand. He fallowed me lead and before I knew it I was on my back.

He left after to check on the crew. I got up and hid the flute in the bottom of the trunk wrapped in a piece of cloth so he'd never see it then I jumped back into the bed and pretended to sleep as he came back in.

_**Hehehe…what do you think Rose found another time traveling flute or something else?**_

_**REVIEW and let me know what you think!**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**~A.L. Mitchell **_

_**All Rights Reserved **_

Ch15

For the next two days we traveled around the seas and came across more burning ships. I got used to seeing the dead bodies. Dimitri kept me close every time we passed them, he didn't like the 'little stunt' (as he called it)so he 1 either put me in the room and locked it or 2 he would hold onto me tightly. I didn't like it one bit when he would lock me in the room but holding onto me tightly was fine.

Lately every morning I would vomit and my stomach is getting bigger by the day, much to Dimitri's delight, I barely fit in any of the dresses I have. I hate the morning sickness, again as he calls it, I don't know where he gets all these sayings, upstairs maybe, I don't know or care.

We were going into the dock in Mexico in a while; I see the docks and the huge masses on the ships smaller than ours but other than that we were going through the ships and into an open space.

Spaniards helped us tie the ropes to keep the ship in place and much to my satisfaction helped me out.

"Hola Senora" he said with a generous smile. I didn't understand what he said so I guessed,

"Hello" his smile got brighter, Dimitri came up behind me and handed the man some coins. He nodded taking his leave.

Dimitri lead me through the small town, stopping to eat and getting some more dresses in a bigger size to fit my enlarged stomach. I smiled when we went to the small jewelry shop they had there, inside they didn't have any jewels in the necklaces instead they had twine, rope and fabric. I spotted two small necklaces, one was pink and the other was blue they both had small clay beads in between a knot, there perfect for the babies. I held them out for Dimitri to see he raised an eyebrow.

"Won't they be a bit big on them?" he asked I rolled my eyes

"They'll grow into them." He nodded and took them from me and paid the lady at the counter as we turned to leave she called out to us in English.

"Wait" we turned to see her standing up

"Yes?"

"There's something strange about you two"

"What do you mean?" he snarled.

"I don't know," she looked around, looking for something or someone "Come with me" she led us to the back room and shut the small door, sealing us in the dark. I clung to Dimitri, scared, we don't know who she is. I heard a small shuffling on my right and a small candle was lit.

"Come sit down, I don't bite, often" I was put slightly behind Dimitri as he sat down

"Let me see your hands" she held out hers and met us halfway; grabbing them she stared and stared and stared. We sat there uncomfortably until she finally released us. She didn't say anything for a long time

"You will lose what you _want_ the most Rose. You will lose what you value most Dimitri." Then she got up and disappeared in the darkness of the room, he drug me up and out of the room and outside, back to the ship.

He started pacing once we were in our room; I looked at him while he did this the longer he paced the more nervous I got. Finally I went to sleep.

Another dream came.

I was back in the white room chained to the metal bed. Someone entered.

"You're tough to take down Miss Rose, but as you see not tough enough." She took out another sharp thing with the tube at the end and stuck it into my arm again. It burned and I feared for my babies.

"Don't worry it won't hurt them one bit" she was lying and I could tell by the glint in her eyes.

"What was that stuff?" I whispered my voice cracked.

"Nothing important" then she left, the liquid that was put in my body burned, really burned, I felt like I had been set on fire. I knew it reached my babies, I could hear their crying in my head and I could hear Dimitri cry out to me to make it stop.

"_You will lose what you want the most" _A family, I wanted a family more than anything.

I woke up on the main deck standing in the very front. I started crying, '_I'm going to lose them.' _I thought over and over in my head. Then another thought occurred '_no I won't.'_ I smiled at myself and touched my stomach. I felt the large bump and acted like I was holding it up. I never wanted to let them go, their mine and Dimitri's and we won't lose them.

I stayed up on the deck for a while longer before I went inside. Dimitri was deeply asleep so I decided to get the silver flute from the trunk I tried to close it as quietly as I could, it smashed my fingers at the last second I yelped and pulled them out and it slammed shut. I heard the rustling of the blankets, he sat up

"Rose what are you doing up?" he started to get off the bed and come over to me I stood up holding the flute behind my back. he could see I was hiding something and walked over to me

"What's in your hands?"

"Nothing"

"Rose" he reached behind me and grabbed my wrists. I yanked them away and spun to get away from him.

"Let me see what you have!" he wrestled me onto the floor I squeezed out from under his weight and ran for cover on the other side of the bed, he fallowed me just as quick. Again we wrestled, I slipped from his grasp, shit he almost had it out of my hands there for a second.

"Rose I'll give you one last chance to give it to me before I lose my temper" I turned to face him and turned around, big mistake. He came over to me and spun me around to face him, his grip was tight and his eyes blazed with anger. I swallowed thickly but I wasn't giving up.

"Give it to me now and you won't be punished to severely" he spoke through his teeth. Oh boy this isn't good. I took the flute from behind my back and gave it to him. His anger didn't diminish when he saw what I was hiding it was worst.

_**Review**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Thank you so much for reviewing! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All Rights Reserved To RM**_

Ch.16

His face reddened with anger. He didn't say a word to me.

Five days later

Dimitri hasn't said a word to me in five days, I don't know what to do; he's been sleeping in his treasure room for the past couple of days and I can't find the flute either. I wish he would just smack me or something other than this torture he's putting me through.

I've tried everything like I did before, I cried loudly at night to make him feel guilty (nothing), I stayed in the room all day (nothing), i tried to seduce him (so close but still close to nothing) and the last thing I tried was ignoring him back (it was stupid since that was what he was doing to me.)

The day passed slowly and soon the night came. I think it's time for another plan, groveling, begging, and pleading. It's not the best plan I've come up with but it's better than nothing.

I went to bed early and waited until I could hear the slam of the door, his footsteps, and the creaking of his chair as he sat down. It was a good time as any to put my plan into action so I got out of bed and peaked through a small crack in the door as I opened it. He sat in his chair head in his hands, rubbing them over his face.

I felt the tears slip down and I walked out of the room sobbing. He looked up, his face showed that he was still angry but his eyes told me different, they had love, sympathy, and loneliness.

I went over to him and went down on my knees.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri." I whispered with a sob. He didn't say anything, _say something_, he didn't.

"Please, please, please forgive me. I won't hide anything from you again, ever. Just please say something, anything!" for a while there was no answer, I got up off the floor and started to the bedroom, defeated.

"Why?" he said I turned around surprised.

"What?"

"Why?" he repeated

"I don't know I didn't know how to tell you, I guess" I slowly made my way over to him and sat on the desk.

"You didn't know how to tell me?" I nodded. He let out a large breath before he took my hands in his, I winced at the gesture, I thought he was going to hit me, but he didn't even care or noticed it.

"You know that you can tell me anything right?" I shook my head, his grip tightened just a bit and loosened.

"Well you can"

_**Sorry its so short but writers block is a b**ch so I'll update later and give you a longer chapter. **_

_**Suggestions on what to happen next?**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Well next chapter….here you go!**_

_**(No announcements)**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All Rights Reserved To RM**_

Ch.17

I believed him when he said I could tell him anything. I felt whole again when he came to bed with me and for the first time in days I fell into a deep sleep.

Morning neared and Dimitri was grinning from ear to ear. I sat up to get a better look at his smile; it was nice to see it again after the long lonely days when he was ignoring me.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked it only got bigger.

"Well I was thinking…" I interrupted with "oh no…" he just laughed and continued "that I wanted to take you on one of my 'adventures' or whatever you want to call it." I raised an eyebrow.

"An adventure? Where?"

"Well maybe in the time of 1770 and we'll go look for the Fountain of Youth together so we can live forever." I squealed at the idea at first then I realized; what the hell is the Fountain of Youth? He saw the look on my face and was amused by it; he chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"You haven't heard the legends?" I shook my head, he chuckled again

"Well it's a fountain that if you drink from it, it keeps you young forever. But there is a price that nobody knows about" _**(I'm adding my own twist with this so don't get all swirly on me (inside joke I'll post on my profile later) ={)**_

"What's the price?" I asked

"I don't know didn't I say that nobody knows about it?" he teased I laughed nervously.

"I guess you did."

"So you want to go?"

"Yeah I would love to." He smiled and left for a minute. He came back and told me to start packing.

_**(For the next part I have to have in Dimitri's POV for you to get or you'd be totally lost ={)**_

**Dimitri's POV**

Three days earlier

I went back to Lissa to speak to her, she was still at the hospital working so I waited until she went on break.

"Dimitri, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, how about you?"

"Same. What's up?" I stared at her confused for a minute before shaking it off.

"Isn't the roof up?" she laughed

"No it's an expression. Anyway what do you need?"

"I was wondering if it's alright if I time travel like I used to, since you are the Gate Keeper."

Yes the Gate Keeper, she's been keeping track of the time periods for centuries. Since before I was born, she had the flute at one point in time but lost it in my time period and came here because it was the safest place for now.

"Yes it is back to normal. Just don't get drunk again and have the flute at your hand. Also don't change to much of the time or we will have a problem." I nodded, shook her hand and thanked her before I left.

Back to Rose in the present

I stayed with Dimitri for the rest of the day before we went to the port in New York and waited anxiously for us to arrive. I've always dreamed to go to America but Mother said that won't happen since we were enemies with them so the dream faded with time and has now reappeared.

"Crews ready, sir"

"Good" he grabbed my arm and led us out to the main deck. He put the flute to his lips and played the sweet notes of a new time. The ship at first was disoriented and so were the crew members then the water whooshed around us at an impossible speed and submerged us in its blue depths. I clung to Dimitri like he was my last life line, right now he was because I was scared we might all drown. But before I could even second guess the thought of another needed breath we came up from the water. We were in another old port of Britain. I started to pull away from him to hide in the room when some of the workers spotted me and smiled.

"Don't worry they won't recognize you or know who you are because were back in the past." I relaxed slightly, but still had an eerie feeling that they were up to no good.

"Rose" I looked up at him, he held out the flutes

"Whatever you do don't let me get a hold of these if I get drunk and do not let anybody get a hold of them either." His voice was stern, I smiled and took them and put them in between my breasts, the safest place where I can never lose a thing. His eyes darkened with lust while I smiled.

"You really shouldn't tempt me like that" he whispered in my ear. I giggled and stepped off the ship.

"Hello Madam." One of the men said, I stared at him blankly, he backed down when he saw Dimitri put his arm around my shoulders and glare.

We walked into a pub at the west side of the docks, night has fallen and the stars twinkled brightly under us as we walked in. Many men came up to us and tried to touch me; one did and was met with Dimitri's fist. I laughed until I couldn't breathe which In return made even more people stare at us. I didn't care; I just went along with Dimitri.

We stopped at a table with a tall lean man roughly the height of Dimitri but much more lean and spiteful looking. Dark, tangled black hair framed his ugly scarred face and beads from places I've never been were threaded in, his clothing was old, worn, and tattered, the uncovered part of his arms bore even more scars and tattoos, rings on his fingers were old and rusty, and to top it off he was a captain. **(Shout out to Pirates of the Caribbean)**

He straightened up in his chair when we stepped up in the line; his eyes twinkled with lust when he saw me.

"What can I do for you, mates?" he said

"Captain Eddie, I'm guessing" his smile brightened when he recognized Dimitri.

"Captain Dimitri, how've you been?"

"I'm fine thank you. Listen I know you have a lot on your hands but I need to ask a favor"

"And what would that be?"

"I need the map to search for the Fountain of Youth."

"Mighty fine price for information, what have you got in trade." His eyes glissaded to me,

"I'm not for sale." I said, he looked taken back but recovered quickly.

"What a shame"

"She isn't but I have other trades for you" His hand tightened around me

"As in what? More gold, jewels, please I have plenty hidden around the world. I don't need anymore."

"No something better"

"As in?" Dimitri leaned in with me

"I have the second flute" he whispered, now he's interested.

"Impossible, it's been missing for centuries" Dimitri nodded to me, still bending down I pulled them out of their hiding spot.

He stared longingly at them and leaned in even more, I put them back.

"What do you need, Captain?"

"A map and an escort, you know where it is so show me." he thought for a minute

"Seems pricy for one small flute." He looked at me again, his arm tightened even more.

"Then deals off" we started to walk away when he called us back

"Fine on one more condition"

"Let's hear it"

"I'll show you the way if you bring my wife back with that flute you got there and your wife here gives me a kiss on the cheek."

"It's up to her." He mentioned to me, I thought for a moment and nodded, I knew his plan he was going to at last minute turn his head so we meet lip and lip.

Leaning forward and kissed his cheek like the deal, he did try to kiss me on the lips but was to slow so it landed where it was suppose to.

"We leave at noon." Dimitri led me outside, not before getting his cup of rum and drinking it in three gulps.

Back at our room we went to sleep and I waited anxiously for tomorrow.

_**YAY! What do you think? R&R!**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**OMG I am so sorry I didn't update sooner …. My mom's lap top charger broke and we had to order another one and that took forever since we were so busy and it just kept getting pushed back….but here I am and I'm giving you an extra long chapter. So here you go.**_

_**OOOO THERE IS A NEW POLL UP ON MY PROFILE! IT'S NOT FOR ANY STORIES JUST FOR….something….SO PLEASE VOTE BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME AND MY STORY!**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All rights reserved.**_

Ch. 18

Morning rose at its usual pace, I bolted out of the bed with my hand covering my mouth and dashed to the side of the ship, where it looked out into the ocean and not the docks. That would be embarrassing if I threw up on some poor kid or man.

It was nearing dawn by the time I was done, washed my mouth out and returned to bed with a stomach ache and a throbbing head. I went into a light sleep and relaxed into Dimitri as held me in his arms until the sun rose in the small window that I hadn't realized was there.

He got up carefully and dressed in semi-clean cloths and pants, kissed me on the cheek lightly, and left. I sat in the bed and went for a search for the flutes, in which I found were still in my hiding spot from last night. They, unfortunately, left marks and a few scratches that bled slightly, but other than that they were still there and in the same condition as they've been in, dented and used.

I smiled and put them in a new hiding spot I found while Dimitri was still outside. It was a small panel in the nightstand drawer at the bottom under some paper and books. It was perfect for the flutes, that fit in nicely, and you could barley tell there was that panel, just a small string that attached to the top so it can be pulled open at any time.

I walked out to the deck after I had finished hiding them and my morning sickness had passed. Dimitri was up at the wheel with the man I saw last night, Eddie. He looked much different in the morning light, younger even. His black hair hung low on his shoulders and his green eyes shined brightly with the sun, he wasn't as tall as Dimitri or as muscular as him either, but he was still very attractive.

I walked up slowly and looked at the map they had in between them. It was old and half of it was covered in small holes like it had been saved from a fire, or several of them. The drawings of the ocean, lettering and land were in faded black ink you could barely make out anything on the cloth like paper.

"So our coordinates are 52, 78, and 12" Eddie pointed at the faded numbers on the far left corner.

"Yes but that would take us to Fallen Angel Island. Why would it be there?"

"You have no imagination Belikov, do you?"

"No he does not" I chimed; he just rolled his eyes while Eddie gave me an amused smirk.

"No. it makes sense fallen angels, angels, are both immortal so the fountain of youth is the perfect place to have it at." Dimitri nodded but didn't speak

"What is the Fountain of Youth exactly?" I asked Eddie answered

"When the first fallen angel fell from heaven the blood from the angel it had dropped into the water it had landed next to. When that happened the water had immortal powers and it couldn't be destroyed. So the angel had built a fountain and put the water in it to preserve the water from any animals or anyone at all when the angel died as a human the Fountain had been kept as a secret but when a ship of pirates, like us, found it they had built a cavern to keep it concealed. One of the crew members had made a map while on the journey. My very great grandfather found it next to the crew mans skeleton. He said that the man went back to find it on his own and died from some poison berries he had eaten."

"Wow that's crazy. Why did the angel build a fountain?" he shrugged

"Nobody knows for sure. But were lucky to have it now aren't we?" I nodded

"Rose" it was Dimitri, he raised an eyebrow at me so I shrugged and left. They instantly went back to the map and we set sail when the day was bright, close to mid-afternoon.

The sea was smooth like glass but I could see the storm clouds out in the distance, black with the lightning flashes, every second it looked even closer to the ships.

Eddie brought his ship along with Christian and his wife Lissa, I have yet to meet them but from what I hear (from Dimitri) I would get along with Lissa fairly well.

We sailed side by side, I looked over at the Mia, Christian and Lissa's ship named after their first daughter out of eight boys, and saw a small blond girl with green eyes looking back at me. She waved and I waved back.

Everything seemed fine at first then the storm hit with a brutal punch. The ships nearly capsized! We were trying to steer away from each other so we wouldn't damage the ships.

"Dimitri transport us now!" Eddie shouted.

Dimitri turned to me, I ran down to our room, falling several times before I got to the drawer, I threw it open and threw everything that it had out and pulled the panel open and ran back up to Dimitri but before I got out of the room a wave hit the ship so hard it sent the flutes flying out of my hands. I searched frantically for the gold one and found it rolling away deeper under the nightstand. I reached for it and came up empty-handed. I tried again when the ship was tossed the other way sending me sliding across the floor until my back hit the wall. The flute rolled right next to me with a small clink. I held tightly to it and made sure it was the right one, it was. Hastily I got up and ran out before I could fall again.

He went to the tip of the ship

"Get closer!" he shouted

"Are you crazy we'll crash!" it was Christian.

"Just do it!" Eddie was already as close as he could go and Christian came in on our other side.

Dimitri put the flute to his lips and played a simple four note tune loud and clear. The ships shuttered and fell into each other. There was no impact, but I remember being under water and watched as it rushed up making me collapse to the wooden floor.

I looked up at the sky and found it crystal clear blue, it was cloudless, not one in sight, as well as the sea, the waves bounced harmlessly off the sides. I calmed down a bit; we were safe, for now.

Everybody on all the ships were safe, I don't think we lost anybody so that was a good sign. Dimitri had to check over me several times (naked) before he thought I was ok. I laughed the whole time because he was frantic when he saw me over the side of the boat puking my guts out from being thrown around so much. After that he left the room, after he cleaned and fixed it, to check on the other ships and the crew men. I took a small nap and woke up during the middle of the night.

But unfortunately I was back in the white room. The red haired lady came in to check on me several times. She told me what the sharp metal things she jabbed into my arms were, needles. They hurt even more then the burning one they called _Anon. _They burned and sent my body into spasms every time they would inject the liquid into me, this one was called _Lyle. _Again I heard the sound of babies crying and it broke my heart. I apologized to them when I got control over my arms and voice but they never listened, the crying just got worse.

After a while I woke back up on the ship.

_**Again I'm so sorry I didn't post earlier my moms charger to her laptop broke and crap happened. So here hope you like **_

_**R&R**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ok heres the next chapter…I've decided aftr I finish writing this story I'll take out all the authors notes and change the chapter numbers here…. So that it's not so confusing. Sound good? **_

_**Anyway so I'm doing another story probably next week some time and it's just going to be an ere of chapters that are from some of the books I'm writing and want to share with you. **_

_**I think that's it….. All rights reserved **_

_**A.L. Mitchell **_

….-Ch 21

Waking up in the ships room I felt comforted, I was safe as well as my children. Tears slipped past my eyes and fell with relief. That's when Dimitri walked in with two plates of food. As usual he gave me the bigger one.

The morning wore on to afternoon and we caught the sight of land in front of us. The long boats were lowered and soon we were on the shore line.

"Dimitri!" I called to his back. He turned around and gave me an amused smirk.

"Yes Rose?" I got up from where I was sitting and put my hand on my hip, irritated. Again he left me to my own in the long boat. Realization crossed his face and he walked over and slipped his arms around me, lifting me out.

"Thank you" I said and kissed his nose playfully.

"You're welcome" and he set me down.

We walked hand in hand to the other crew members.

"Does anyone have a map?" Christian asked everybody, there were choruses of no's

"Does anyone know what this island is called?" again there were no's.

"It could be Fallen Angel Island" someone suggested.

"No it's not" Eddie responded as he was walking away into the dense forest of palm trees and bushes. Everybody followed suit.

Lissa walked up to me as we were exploring the island and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Lissa" she stuck her hand out and I shook it politely.

"Hi I'm Rose" Dimitri suddenly let go of my hand and smiled. I took his invitation and walked away with Lissa. Her children were being watched at the ship so she didn't have any one to look after.

"its been so long since I've seen him happy" she started on when we got out of earshot.

"Who?"

"Dimitri" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Never mind"

"No. What were you going to say?"

"I've known him for a very long time and I have never seen him so happy its refreshing"

"Excuse me how do you know him?"

"O he hasn't told you ok so let me start at the beginning. So you know the flute he has can travel through time, well I'm the Gate Keeper." Again I rose an eyebrow.

"Well when you travel through the time periods you open a gate and when you open it, it tells me so I can watch over the holder of the flute."

Realization crossed my mind

"You're the women Dimitri was talking to and you gave him that strange bag with the stinging liquid." She nodded.

"Then how are you here shouldn't you be in another time period?" she shrugged her shoulders

"Being the gate keeper means that I can travel anywhere at any time without the need of the flute." I nodded and let it go even though thousands of questions swirled in my mind. But one slipped out

"Why are you here when you can be anywhere else in the world?"

She smiled.

"Because I wanted to go on an adventure and spend some time with my husband and children before I have to give up my position as the gate keeper."

"But can't you rule forever?" she shook her head sadly.

"No I can't. It's complicated and I'd rather not talk about it" I nodded and looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Where are we?" I asked, she looked around and realized the same thing.

"I think were lost"

"Come on we should look for…..ahhhhhh!" something grabbed my ankle or rather someone, I kicked the withered hand off of me as I fell to the ground.

"Beware of the fountain." The man whispered. His gray eyes looked up toward the sky and didn't even glance at Lissa and I.

"Wha…" me

"Don't go to the fountain" man

"Why?" Lissa

"the fountain asks for a sacrifice" man

"What kind?" me

"Human, especially young ones" man

"Who are you?" Lissa

"Beware" he took his last staggering breath and died. There was something in his hands and I drew it out. A small book the size of my hand fell open in it. I turned the pages cautiously and examined them; writing littered the pages along with drawings.

"Rose, Lissa!" someone shouted, maybe Eddie or Christian or Dimitri. There was a rustle in the bushes next to us and they came into our view.

"Where have you been we've been looking everywhere for you!" Christian said. Dimitri and him came toward us, I stood up and gave Dimitri a hug.

"Sorry we were talking and got lost." I said into his chest. He chuckled as well as Christian and Eddie.

"What?" Lissa mumbled

"Nothing, come on let's get back to the crew."

On the way there I showed them what we found. He studied it with great interest.

_**I'm sorry to leave another cliff hanger but I think I'll leave it at this. **_

_**R&R or I won't post the next chapter.**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry I haven't updated sooner I've been busier then a bee. Rrrrr!**_

_**Next chapter at your service.**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_

Ch.22

Dimitri, Christian, and Eddie charted the uncharted island while Lissa and I talked. When they came out we shoved off again to find the Fountain of Youth.

Two days later

I saw the island up ahead as Dimitri came to stand beside me and stare at it too. I snuggled up to him as we neared it.

The island was covered with gray mist, dense forest, and swamps from where I could see just standing on the shore line.

"This place gives me the creeps" I whispered to Lissa she nodded beside me "Me too."

We walked into the mossy-green forest with fright as our closest companion besides Lissa and myself. We linked our arms together and didn't say a word as we stumbled into the clearing just before the swamp. I stared wide-eyed at the sight before me; there was the fountain in all its glory at the end of the swamp. Dimitri pulled me close to his side as we emerged into the cold swampy waters. Lissa was being held by Christian and our arms were separated as we clung to our husbands.

I gave a small squeal as a snake swam by me and I hugged Dimitri tighter. We were in the sights of the Fountain of Youth and Dimitri spoke.

"Only two at a time" Eddie and Dimitri walked up the bowl while everybody else stood in the water.

Eddie went first to dip his hands in the fountain and Dimitri fallowed. Their hands moved to their mouths and I felt a sharp siring pain in my abdomen. I heard two babies cry and fell into the green water. Everything was slow, Dimitri screamed my name while I rushed out of the water and into a white room.

I was unbound from the metal bed and I sat up.

A door to my left opened.

"Hello Rose" the red haired women said.

"Who are you?" I asked when I found my voice. She smiled sadly.

"Cora." She walked toward me and sat at the foot of the uncomfortable bed.

"Where am I? Why am I here?"

"Well you are in the In-between. You're here because I must tell you something important."

That didn't answer my question

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed, again that sad smile crossed her face.

"The fountain calls for a sacrifice to anyone who drinks out of it. Your children are the sacrifices if your husband and the other man drink even a single drop. They sadly have and you Rose will not be a mother, I'm sorry." Then she left and I was back in Dimitri's arms.

"Dimitri" I whispered "How much of the water did you drink?"

"Barely a drop. You fell into the water as my hands touched the tips of my fingers." I sobbed. I won't be a mother after all, Cora was right. Dimitri's arms tightened around me. I looked down at my abdomen, it was flat and I felt empty.

The sobs came harder as he carried me to the ship. When we got there he laid me down on the bed and crawled in next to me. I sobbed into his chest as he did in my hair. We lost our babies for some stupid water. It was difficult to swallow but after awhile I had to ask him something.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes" he answered sadly, his voice cracked. I looked up into his red eyes and cried harder

"Will you become immortal from the water?"

"No I didn't drink enough for it to take its full effects."

"How do you know?"

"I don't." and then I fell asleep.

_**Sorry its so short. I think I'm going to stop this story here I ran out of ideas. **_

_Sequel to this story called My Heart Is Broken_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_


	20. Chapter 20 AN

Authors note….

Again I'm sorry for all these but just a heads up for you.

I'm redoing Together Again completely….and when I say completely I mean COMPLETELY! New plot, same characters, and a few other differences. I know a lot of you like this one so I'll leave it up and put the new one up for you to decide.

New one…..Together Again Redone.

Have any questions/concerns please PM me, I would like to hear what you have to say.

Thanks/ sorry.

~A.L. Mitchell


	21. Chapter 21 AN

_**Hey Everybody,**_

_**I'm really, really, really sorry for changing my mind about this story for the millionth time but I swear to you this is the last time I will redo this story. **_

_**So it will be under construction because I am going to redo it not entirely but there will be some minor and major changes to it. **_

_**Please hang in there with me I'm still sort of (not really) new at this and a little insecure about my stories but this was the first one I wrote and it's not perfect but I can try to make it as good as possible.**_

_**Again I'm so sorry, hopefully this is the last time I have to do this. **_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_


End file.
